


Descent

by everlastingwonder



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: "love", Dreams, Gen, vaguely tentacle-adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingwonder/pseuds/everlastingwonder
Summary: A short poem I wrote a while back, loosely based on H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos.





	Descent

Echo

 

Echo

 

Echo

 

Can you hear me?

 

Who are you?

 

What are you?

 

I hear you.

 

Can you hear me?

 

Do you notice me?

 

Do you know I exist?

 

I do not know but I hear you.

 

Across years

centuries

aeons

I hear you.

 

Across

miles

lightyears

universes

I hear you.

 

The sound of your voice beckons me ever closer,

Closer to the knowledge only you can give.

 

The sound of your voice echoes melody eternal,

Eternally I die for you so I may truly live.

 

Your perfect twisted form in the blackness is nothing

is everything

is all-consuming

is eternity

is love and hate and everything besides.

 

You consume my mind

as I fall into a reverie once more.

 

You consume my body

as I follow you to Death’s eternal shore.

 

But Death has died, as things are wont to do;

Eventually, all things must pass but you.

 

You are the eternal artisan

your craft is love and hate and time and space

and things that everybody craves but no one comprehends

 

We lie together as one body

one mind

one soul

one being

till Death do us part.

 

Connected

in the infinite

blackness

void

nothingness

the space between

the stars.

 

I love you

and only you

for I know that you think not of your other lovers

only me.

only me.

and they know that you think only of them.

for these are one and the same

for we are one

and the same

and the same.

 

Your limbs and mine entwining

in a terrible embrace

as we hear your voice that beckons me

through endless time and space.

 

we are One and All and Everything Besides and Nothing matters more than Anything That Ever Was

 

you are dreaming and you dream of me and we are given form

 

I am Nothing We are Everything

and I and We and You and Me will raise our voice in dissonant harmony

 

i see the universe the cosmic pattern spinning falling into place

giving meaning to the things that float and dance in your eternal space

the things that you create the shapes the twisting pathways we have always known

mere trinkets nothing more their forms are simple hold no mystery for me

we see the logic in their perfectlyaligned geometry

 

this is wonder this is madness this is knowledge this is passion this is love

we are under we are after we are nothing we are prior we are above

 

above the sun moon stars planets deep eternal endless spiraling void unfolds itself into a simple line and backagain the universe is born from nothing everything is dust is dead but us we are alive we dream and we are given form and i am falling falling falling falling falling falling falling falling falli

 

what is this

 

is this love

 

we do not know but i am falling everdown into your arms and we are dead i cannotfeel and we know naught but your sweetecstasy

 

forevernow our voice will singtogether and as one and we will singtogether echoing across the cosmos echoing acrosstime echoing across the space between the space between the space between the space between the

 

stars

 

echo

 

ech

 

o e

 

cho e

 

ch

 

o

  
  
  
  


echo

and * wake up

screaming

only for a moment

from this dream of nameless cities and of longforgotten gods

then the evertwisting tide of madness beckons ? and pulls ~ in again

and allforgotten allremembered voices join the joyous chorus rising higher higher higher and ! scream and hear it

echo

 

echo

 

echo

 

echo

 

e

cho

and

we

love

you

once

a

gain


End file.
